Rich vs Poor
by Dark Devil14
Summary: What goes wrong when the Poor faces the Rich? Why does the rich deny that they aren't rich? Why does the Rich get Pissed Off from the Real Truth....that they ARE rich?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even money! Haha. Koei Owns All.**

**Characters in Chapter 1: Cao Cao, Cao Pi, and Sima Yi**

**Introduction:**

_It was soon after that the battle of the Yellow Turbans Rebellion ended. Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei themselves headed back to their provinces. Before he died, He Jin gave the 3 leaders their reward of 1,000,000,000 Zen (or whatever money they had back then) to split it with the generals who participated in that Rebellion._

_Sun Jian, with his family, took the money to help take care of his family. He knows he needs to be a good father and leader so he doesn't bring their province, going to be a kingdom to embarrassment._

_Liu Bei, with the money he got, did the same as Province of Wu, but also gave some to the peasants who help around the land where he was. He believes that everyone, even if they didn't attend the Rebellion deserves some money. They've worked hard to help him with the desires they want._

_Cao Cao wasn't really a good guy with handeling money. The generals didn't even know about him getting money from He Jin. So by that, he spent much of the money on building bigger castles, better protection, and useless things that weren't even of need. Several generals asked him, where did he get all the money to improve all of this, and with that, Cao said, "**I'm spending much of the money I have to make this place a new nation.**" The poor generals applauded Cao Cao for his sacrafice of money to make the land better. By time food was decreasing quickly, so Cao Cao gave up 10,000 on food, and gave nothing else but to himself…_

…So……….

Leaving Shu and Wu, we come upon the Province/Kingdom of Wei. Here, money is always needed, but is never found or earned. Where can they be you ask. It's all in Cao Cao's pockets. One man with so much greed, can kill his own province, yet, he doesn't even know it. We come to the conclusion that Cao Cao is rich…

Days have passed since the day Cao got his money. But on one mournful day, Cao Pi had passed by his father's room, and saw his father himself counting loads of money through the door creak. So he stayed there and watched as his own father counts the money. Cao Pi, speechless as to how much money he had, ran to tell everyone.

Pi's first teller was Sima Yi. As Cao Pi told everything to Siam Yi, he didn't know what to say but, **"How can HE have so much money?"** Sima Yi quickly told Cao Pi to **NOT** tell anyone about the money so they don't go and try to steal from Cao Cao. If that did happen, then there will be a chaotic war ahead. Cao Pi agreed and so they kept it to themselves.

**"We poor-asses look like fools!"** cried Sima.

**"What should we do?" **asked Pi.

Sima with a short answered said, **"I have no idea."**

Cao Pi thought, but couldn't think of anything.

**"Damn that Cao Cao! How can he be like that?"** Sima Yi yelled. **"He's been hiding money from us all this time! And the food is almost gone! He gave us 10,000 of food, so that means that he has MUCH more than that! Fool!"**

**"What should we do?"**

**"We'll see tomorrow. I'll have a talk with that imbecile!"** Sima Yi left Cao Pi and left all thoughts except Cao Cao having all the money to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DarkDevil14**: **This is just the little introduction to my new story. The fact that some people can be like this, I'm sorry to have wrote this then, but I'm sure that not so many RICH people go on Oh Well…**

**I don't know why I keep using Wei. Sorry for that. I know Shu is good too, but they just don't have much problems with each other. Wu is good too, but Sun Jian loves him family that he wouldn't do that. Cao Cao is not greedy, but….I just write it how it is. Hehehe?**

**Next Chapter: Sima Yi and Cao Pi encounter Cao Cao himself at Yuan Shao's First Meeting. What does Sima Yi do? Will Cao Cao regret keeping the money? Does Cao Pi try to steal from his OWN father?**


End file.
